Solo un beso mas
by Amaya de Inuzuka
Summary: Es mi primer fanfic, y comparto creditos con mi prima, que doy las gracias de que me ayudo, poco, pero lo hizo. (naruhina no lemon)
1. Chapter 1

Solo un beso…o más.

Prologo:

Y te agradezco por tomar mi mano, por cantar esas lágrimas, por tu ayuda.

Por fin he descubierto que aquí pertenezco.

-Edgar Allan Poe

Todos los chicos pensamos que cuando le gustas a una chica, su cuarto es un templo a nosotros.

Pero no es así o he pasado mucho tiempo con Sakura…

Entre por la ventana y ella estaba dormida

Tome una maleta rosa, mediana, y metí las cosas que Tsunade me mando.

Entra flashback:

-Naruto tienes que llevar a Hinata a la aldea de la arena

-Porque yo?-pregunte confundido

Ignorándolo Tsunade continúo

-Hay un clan Haazana, y tienen un sello maldito.

Los sellos fueron puestos por el clan Hyuga, fue para contener su chakra, ya que lo usaban para destruir aldeas si no sacrificaban doncellas o muchachos.

Me pareció una horrible noticia, pero que tenía que ver Hinata?

Como adivinando, la vieja Tsunade respondió.

-Hanabi y Hinata son los sellos, y por ser el primero es el más poderoso. La única forma de destruirlos es matando a los sellos- termino

Tomo un viejo mapa y los abrió.

Con su dedo, recorrió un camino

-por aquí deben ir-dijo, mientras yo observaba atento al mapa.

-Hanabi estará bajo el cuidado de kiba en la aldea del agua.

Tienen que seguir por aquí, si no quieres que suba a nivel S

-Que rango es?

-A

Tienes que ir hoy por la noche llévate todo lo que parezca privado, como cajas, cuadernos, etc.

No queremos que el clan Haazana se entere

-ella o su familia saben?

-claro que si, y acuérdate, no debes despertar a nadie, porque puede haber varios malentendidos.

-Como qué?

-Planeas secuestrarla o algo así.

Si te encuentras a Kiba, ninguna palabra. De acuerdo?

-De acuerdo. Abuela….

-QUE NO ME DIGAS ASI ¡!

-Bueno, quería preguntarte porque yo debo ir.

-Bueno, tú eres lo suficientemente impulsivo como para acabar con todo guerrero que se te ponga enfrente.

Recuerda, Hinata es como una obra de arte: tímida y exuberante, pero bella.

Tiene buen corazón y no lo olvides, es muy sensible.

-Lo tendré en cuenta


	2. Chapter 2

Cap.1: Ir y venir de prendas

Las apariencias engañan

-Anónimo

En ese instante saque lo primero que vi abrí cajones al azare y encontré uno donde asoma un sostén.

Cerré los ojos y tome ropa de ese cajón.

Después de ese maldito e incomodo momento, abrí uno de tantos armarios, y tome ropa lo más rápido posible, en verdad tenía prisa.

Di un vistazo por la habitación, a ver si encontraba algo que pareciera privado o sospechoso.

Lo único que encontré, fue un librito lila, con candado.

Me daba igual si Hinata llevaba la llave, ahora ese clan no sabría nada si eso era un diario o agenda...

Cerré la dichosa maletita, y me dirigí a Hinata.

¿La despertaría? ¿La cargaría dormida?

Flashback (reciente):

Neji y Naruto platicaban en la mansión Hyuga.

Paso Hinata como una zombi, se veía cansada o al menos fastidiada.

Tan pronto despareció escaleras arriba, Naruto se apresuro a preguntar.

-Oh, ahora viene así porque se pasa al menos 5 horas entrenando al día, practicando una nueva habilidad que mi tío Hiashi le intento enseñar.

-Pobre-dijo Naruto, pensando en los ojos lilas pálidos con visible cansancio.

Fin flashback.

Al recordar esto, decidió cargarla dormida, al menos para que hoy durmiera bien, ya que los siguientes días, se la pasaría huyendo de un gran grupo de rencorosos.

Lentamente, la destape, y le puse encima mi chamarra, ya que afuera hacia mucho frio.

Por suerte, había dejado la ventana abierta, y me disponía a salir.

Cerca a la ventana, estaba un gran árbol, que me ayudaría a bajar, pues traía mi mochila, la de Hinata y a Hinata.

Recordé que su mochila de shinobi estaba junto a la maleta rosa.

-¡¿Por qué no tome la mochila-dattebayo?

Salte a las ramas del árbol.

Por instinto, voltee a mi lado, y Kiba salto directo al suelo, con Hanabi en brazos.

Me solto un saludo militar y se largo.

Voltee de nuevo al frente.

Cuando quise saltar al suelo, casi caigo, y por poco me recupere.

Solte un gruñido, mientras oia a reir a la molesta bola de pelos.

_Jaja! Niño, sigues siendo muy torpe, aun con una chica en brazo!_

_Agh! Callate-dattebayo!_

Siguio riendo, y lo ignore.

Me mordí el labio, porque ahora no podía golpear nada.

Gruñi un poco y me dirigi a la salida de Konoha.

-Mañana será un dia muy,pero muy largo- suspire y segui caminando.


	3. Chapter 3

¡Uno hace lo que puede, maldicion!

Lo siento, pero me tarde mucho en actualizar.

Recomiendo verlo con una cancion se llama "Flor Amargo: Carrusel"

Esta rara,como este capitulo.

Aquí viene:

:

Cap. 2: Alucinando (trama en torno a Hinata)

Los errores ocurren, y a veces llevan a una interesante situacion.

-Yo

Hoy ha sido un dia horrendo.

Primero, me desperte a las 4 de la mañana porque Neji llego de una mision dando portazos muy fuertes,justo a lado de _mi _cuarto.

Lo peor es que ya no me pude dormir.

Luego,entrene todo un dia enterito, y cuando llegue a bañarme solo habia agua _caliente_, que me dio mas cansancio y casi me duermo en la tina.

Sali,me cambie, y ¡Oh, sorpresa! Mi pijama no estaba.

Tuve que ponerme ropa de verano, la cual, a pesar de las cobijas, me deja helada.

Despues, ya casi desmayandome, fui a cenar.

Subi a mi cuarto, muy deseosa de dormir, aunque fuera solo un poquito.

Sin duda no habia sido mi dia.

Cerre los ojos, y pronto mi cuerpo se relajo y durmio.

A las pocas horas, senti que me cargaban.

_¿Estoy alucinando?_

Vaya, eso era el cierre; ahora estoy loca.

_¡Ja! Seguro ganare un premio por esto._

Pero,…hay un olor…masculino,creo…

_Me gustaria tener el olfato de Kiba…el sabria quien es…_

Un frio me invadio a pesar de que estaba tapada…¿tapada con una manta?

Entreabri los ojos,temerosa.

-Mañana sera un largo dia-oi decir a una conocida voz…

Jueguetona, algo infantil, pero…Oh, no…Tsunade-sama no me haria eso…¿verdad? Ella sabia muy bien que desde mi confesion ,al menos yo me sentia muy tensa estando con Naruto.

….

Entonces, empezo a correr lejos de Konoha, a una velocidad perfectamente mareadora.

_Y mientras va a girar, me pongo yo a mirar-_

_Y todo alrededor-_

_Inmovil todo quedara_

No pude mas y me aferre a el cuello de aquel extraño.

-¿Hinata? ¡Estas despierta!

-N-naruto-tartamuedee sonrojada.

¿Y?

Uau, ojala que les guste, es mas facil mi perspectiva de Hinata, ya que soy chica y se como piensa.

Besos!

Atte.

ChiicaHinata


	4. Chapter 4

Hola!

En verdad,gracias por sus comentarios, me hicieron temblar de alegria!

Los adoro,lectores, sin ustedes, mi fic no seria absolutamente nada….

Vamos con el capitulo 3,sigue desde esa perspectiva….

Capitulo 3: Te amo, y por eso, eres libre.

_Cuando se ama,se deja ir…_

_-Yo_

_-¿Hinata?¡Estas despierta!_

_-Na-naruto…_

Senti que el sonrojo pasaba a todo mi rostro,como una gran flama…

¿Por qué nunca me podia controar ante el?

Mi respiracion se aceleraba,mi cara se ponia roja…¿roja? ¡Tal vez rojo chillon!, mis menos temblaban y tartamudeaba como una tonta…

La cabeza me daba vueltas…

A ver,un recuento:

_1º_ _Tsunade mando a Naruto a escoltarme a la aldea de la Arena…ok, ya…_

_2º Tengo que huir de unos maniaticos que intentan matarme a mi y a Hanabi…_

_3º…No tengo nada de ropa…_

_4º ¡Demonios mi diario! ¡Neji es un fisgon!_

Bien,todo iba bien…

De pronto recorde donde estaban mis brazos y por poco me desmayo…pero no lo hice…

Los quite timidamente,cerrando los ojos…

Para ahorrarme un desmayo,sugeri algo:

-Y-yo puedo ir a pie…no t-tienes que cargarme…

¡Maldicion! No me sorprenderia que no me entendiera nada…

-No hay problema,eres muy liviana, ¿Acaso comes?-contesto riendo, provocando que me sonrojara muchisimo mas…

-Oye estas muy roja…Siempre me habia preguntado porque…-de pronto, su voz adquirio un tono amargo…

-N-naruto,ya sabes que tu no estas forzado a llevar esto a mas que una amistad,ya te lo habia dicho…

_**Flashback (si son sensibles,consigan pañuelos) (Queda bien con la cancion La de La Mala Suerte de Jesse & Joy)**_

Hinata se columpiaba en un dia de lluvia.

Ya llevaba un rato ahí,estaba empapada…

A traves de esa lluvia,no se distinguian las lagrimas que marcaban sus ojos.

El rubio chico la vio…

Estaba en _su _columpio.

Lamentandose…

Y de pronto sintio que era por _su _culpa…

¿O quien era quien estaba evitandola desde su confesion?

¿Quién ya le tenia pavor a Hinata Hyuga,que asustaba tanto como un chocolate?

¡Claro!

¡El ninja mas fuerte de Konoha,el proximo Hokage,el temible Naruto Uzumaki!

Su conciencia le remordia…

Con el tiempo,aprenderia a quererla, ¿verdad?

¿Por qué no?

Era muy linda,amable,cocina…¿Qué de malo?

Se acerco.

-¿Por qué lloras Hinata?-pregunto, a su lado.

-¿Llorando? No,estaba aquí, me gustan los dias lluviosos-sus mentiras ni siquiera las creeria Akamaru…era muy obvia…

-Hinata,vamos, dime porque!-dijo sacudiendola de los hombros.

-¡Por nada!-ahora su delicada voz se hizo tensa y algo enojada.

-Vamos,una cita en el Ichiraku's ramen te alegrara!

¡Cita! ¡Habia dicho cita!

-Muchisimas gracias,Naruto,pero no…

-Vamos,solo hoy y quiza…

-NO…no quiero que me tengas lastima…no te estoy atando,eres totalmente libre, yo no voy a gobernar tu vida…

Con ese corte,Naruto se quedo pasmado,algo confundido y dolido,mientar la ojilila se iba a otro lado…

_**Fin Flashback :'I (¡¿Llore? ¿¡Que me pasa?)**_

Una llamarada de tristeza me inundo…

Al fin,amigos eran amigos, y yo no lo forzaria a nada…

Nada que el no quisiera…

Jeje,me inspire en eso del Flashback…es que tengo un amigo asi :P (no de citas ni nada pero muy curioso) y agradezco sus reviews.

_Los que un dia publicamos fanfics al dia siguiente podemos publicar un "Best seller"_

_Y es gracias a los lectores._

Besos y ahora prometo que pblicare mas pronto, sobretodo el Fin.

Atte:

ChiicaHinata


	5. Chapter 5

Cada día más inspirada, gracias a ustedes (y la música)

Hoy, nuestro capitulo es algo triste, (Inner: ¿Algo? ¡Jajajaja!)…

Nuestra canción es…

"Labios Rotos: Zoe"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Al fin y al cabo, eran amigos, y yo no lo forzaría a nada…_

_Nada que él no quisiera…_

Cap. 4: ¿Por qué no me di cuenta antes? Ah, si…Porque soy idiota (perspectiva de Naruto)

*Mirada de fastidio*…ah…chicas, estamos sentenciadas a amar en silencio

-Yo

Una mirada de tristeza paso rápidamente por los ojos de Hinata…

¡Maldición!

Por más que intente, no puedo dejar de sentir que es mi culpa…

_Jaja, niño,¡ hasta yo entiendo mejor tus sentimientos!_

Me dieron muchas ganas de darme un puñetazo en el estomago, pero solo haría que ese tonto se riera mas…

En fin, este viaje habría sido mucho más fácil si hubiese dejado a Hinata caminar...pero por alguna razón no podía soltarla…

Mi cabeza me dolía…

Esto…se parecía mucho a lo que sentía cuando estaba con Sakura…pero…con _**una **_diferencia…

Sakura estaba enamorada de Sasuke…era un objeto inalcanzable…

Según mis fuentes, Hinata estaba enamorada de _**mí**_…pero_**yo **_la habia alejado…

El zorro se seguia riendo,para mi enojo…y frustracion…¿acaso me estoy volviendo…_loco?_

_¿Demente al menos?...s_i, eso debe ser…¿o que tal si yo?...

**¡NO!**

_Ella era mi amiga, ¡maldicion ,como puedo pensar eso!_

_Primero, Neji me mataria, dejando de lado a su padre, a su familia y a su hermana Hanabi…_

_Y-yo no podia estar enamorado de Hinata…n-no…_

-N-naruto…¿estas bien?

-Y-yo…si..estoy bien…

…_bien loco…_

*Nota: Cuando este subrayado y manuscrito ,es el zorro el que habla*

_Niño…siempre tan torpe…jeje,la chica te gusta mucho…_

_¡Solo callate!_

_Jaja..este viaje sera muy divertido!_

_tra-lala-laa _

_Habras crecido un poco, pero sigues siendo el mismo niño de siempre…_

Hice todo lo posible,pero, Dios, ese estupido no se calla…

Si yo estuviera enamorado de Hinata…

_Como estas enamorado de esa niña, te desvives por ella…acaso recuerdas cuando la iban a asesinar! Tu ira me saco…_

Un momento de preguntas me llego..

Cuando la vi salir con Kiba supuse que eran celos de amigos…

Cuando la vi…sangrar…cuando Neji la ataco…me enfureci tremendamente…

Cuando Pein la ataco…mejor no lo recuerdo…no…no…

Hinata rozo lvemente mi mejilla con su mano…

Vi lentamente si estaba sucio o algo por el estilo…

No…

Una tenue lagrima caia de mi ojo izquierdo…

Abri los ojos de par en par…

-N-naruto…¿pasa algo..malo?

Mi respiracion se hacia lenta y rapida lenta y rapida…

Hasta que,cuando tome conciencia…

Me di cuenta…

Estaba besando a Hinata…

_Wha! Incluso yo me quede medio pasmadita con el final!_

_:o…que pasara!_

_Gracias por leer!_

_Bessos._

_Atte._

_ChiicaHinata!_


	6. Chapter 6

_Agradezco todos sus reviews, en especial de Misaki Uzumaki, Violeta Black, y Lord Kami, me motivan mucho!_

_También a mis amigos chicos, sin ellos, la adaptación de Naruto hubara sido __**horrenda **__muy femenina…_

_La canción que pueden escuchar es: "A partir de Hoy" de Marco di Mauro y Maite Perroni…si no, otra, menos cursi: "Luna" de Zoe…_

_¡Aquí vamos!_

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_Mi respiración se hacía lenta y rápida lenta y rápida…_

_Hasta que, cuando tome conciencia…_

_Me di cuenta…_

_Estaba besando a Hinata…_

Capitulo 5: Beso prolongado

Dame solo un beso que me alcance hasta morir…

Como un vicio que me duele…

Quiero mirarte a los ojos….

-Zoe (Luna)

Solo sentía que las mejillas de Hinata estaban hirviendo, su respiración estaba muy acelerada y podría apostar a que su corazón palpitaba muy rápido.

Quería apartarme, disculparme de rodillas y suplicar…

Pero no, mis labios parecían tener vida propia…

Me quería quitar…y no podía...

No sabía por qué…

O si pero intentaba no recordarlo…

_¡Demonios! Pensé que esto iba a ser más entretenido…a menos que la chica te de un buen bofetón…o su primo, el loco…_

_¡Cállate! _

_Sera mejor que quites tu boca ahora.._

_Quiero pero no puedo…_

_Puedes, pero no quieres…_

Deje a Hinata en paz…

Para mi buena suerte, se había desmayado…

_Por lo menos…_

_Te lo dije, niño…_

_¡No estoy enamorado de Hinata!_

_No, solo te agrada, la consideras linda y claro…te gusta…_

_¡NO! _

_Vamos, niño, no engañas a nadie…_

La luna se iba ocultando poco a…hasta dejar ver el sol…

¡Ya era de amanecer!

Hinata fue abriendo los ojos poco a poco…

Un sonrojo se veía en sus mejillas…

-N-Naruto… ¡Tú me besaste!

Sentí el pánico venir…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Lo siento, me quedo muy aburrido….:(…_

_Ahora no espero reviews…_

_Besos_

_Atte._

_ChiicaHinata_


	7. Chapter 7

_¡Hola!_

_Hoy no estoy muy inspirada…estoy enferma… …pero bueno, que se la va a hacer…_

_Este capítulo es algo decisivo y para no arruinarlo, la narradora principal es Hinata._

_La canción puede ser: "Bring My to Life" de Evanescence (por el ritmo)_

_Aquí vamos:_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Capitulo 6: Sombras…

_Una ráfaga de sombras me cegó un momento…_

_Entonces, ya no había nada…_

_Estaba ciega…_

_-Yo_

En verdad no sabía que me había provocado ese beso…

Enojo… ¡claro que no!...en toda mi vida me habría enojado…

En todo caso, estaba sorprendida…

Me resultaba todo muy confuso desde que mi madre murió en ese accidente de Akatsuki…

Una diminuta lagrima cayo de mis ojos…

-¡Maldición! Hinata, ¿¡Estas bien! ¡Yo no quería!, no sé lo que me paso…de pronto estaba pensando y luego te estaba besando y tú te desmataste y yo…

-N-no pasa nada…lo hiciste sin pensar-dije con voz tan baja que apenas se escucho…

Incluso se escucho mas a alguien correr…

-¿Alguien más vino?

-No, no…

Active mi Byakugan…

Un cuerpo con todos los puntos de chakra sellados se movía muy rápido...

-Demonios-gruñí bajándome de sus brazos lo más rápido que pude…

Varias sombras se movían y solo una de ellas tenía chakra…

Creo que Naruto también vio una e invoco unos clones…

¿Quiénes eran?

Una daga cruzo peligrosamente, a punto de darme en el cuello, pero solo paso por mí brazo…

Voltee y era un tipo enorme, de esos que con solo verlos, sientes que tus fuerzas te abandonan…

-Vaya, vaya esta debe ser la pequeña Hinata…-dijo con una sonrisa que me hizo desconfiar en el primer momento y me aleje de el…

El no tenía chakra…

Otro tipo de misma condición física me atrapo por detrás…

Intente resistirme, oponerme, pero era extremadamente fuerte…

No tuve que preguntar para saber que era el clan Haazana.

Intente resistirme de nuevo, pero volví a fallar…

¿Estoy destinada a ser salvada para _siempre_?

La espada en el cuello se me hundió un poco.

Un sordo, pero furioso gruñido me alerto.

No tuve corazón ni valor para voltear a ver…

Sabía que iba a ser muy doloroso.

Me puso una espada en el cuello y otra en el estomago…

-Vamos, Hiraku, espera un poco, nos falta su hermana…

-Mike ya la debe tener, está furiosa desde que se entero…

Me llene de valor y voltee para ver a mi izquierda…

Tenían ya a Naruto, en la misma posición que yo…ya no se veía ningún clon…

-Mira, creo que le pusieron un guardaespaldas debilucho….-dijo riendo el que me tenia- ¿no es así, linda?

-Déjenla malditos-gruño él, intentando zafarse…

Lo único que pude sentir en ese momento fue un hilito de sangre corriendo por mi cuello y otra lágrima, por mi mejilla.

Me quede quieta, esperando con gran pena la muerte,…

Aunque…

Todavía había una esperanza…

Una pequeña, pero solida esperanza…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Creo que a mí eso de vilolencia y peleas no se me da...: P _

_Jeja, el capitulo estuvo medio flojo para mi…._

_Espero que les haya gustado._

_Abrazos_

_Atte.:_

_ChiicaHinata_


	8. Chapter 8

^u^ ¡Hola de nuevo!

Estoy más inspirada, ya que ahora me siento un poquito mejor, pero ninguna enfermedad me va a detener _**nunca! ¡De veras! **_

Gracias, la canción que escuche es: _**"Vestido Azul" La Oreja de Van Gogh **_más que nada por el final "_con mi sangre escribo este final"_

¡Vamos allá!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_**Cap. 7: Amor violento**_

_Lo único que pude sentir en ese momento fue un hilito de sangre corriendo por mi cuello y otra lágrima, por mi mejilla._

_Me quede quieta, esperando con gran pena la muerte,…_

_La violencia no es sino una expresión del miedo_

_-Arturo Graf (1884-1913)_

Estaba temblando, sentí la sangre deslizándose por mi blusa…en el estomago también…

Mi vida entera recorrió mis ojos…

_**(Serie GRANDE de flashbacks) (Muy, MUY tristes)**_

Estaba arrodillada ante un árbol, mirándolo con frustración y desespero por mi propia debilidad…

Yo nunca había hecho una misión importante, al menos, donde no terminaran por salvarme Kiba o Shino…incluso Kurenai-sensei…

-Yo no me retractare…nunca…-gruñí mientras seguía entrenando frente al árbol…

Las huellas de sangre lo cubrían…

_**Nota: Una seriecita de asteriscos los va a separar.**_

Estaba sentada, leyendo un pergamino de artes ninjas de mi clan…

_Gyobitso no jutso: Arder en chakra que solo queme a tu atacante, no a ti._

Mis ojos se enfocaron en esa partecita.

Era sumamente complicada, pero lo iba a intentar…

Controlar chakra afuera de mi cuerpo era mi _única_ habilidad,..Esto era donde podía ser buena, donde podría proteger a los que amo sin que ellos se tengan que sacrificar por mí.

En ese mismo instante salí al patio para entrenar, lo más duro que pudiera…

Ya no mas decepciones.

Era tarde, o temprano ya, pues se alcanzaba a ver la luz del sol que se iba infundado en la aldea, poco a poco más brillante.

Era un nuevo día, lindo y con sol…

Pero…que…era…lo que se aproximaba…

Un grito ahogado se me escapo cuando vi a el líder de Akatsuki encima del monumento a los Hokages.

Lo destruyo y una onda expansiva se acercaba a mi casa…

Salí corriendo, jalando a Hanabi de la mano, porque mi papa estaba afuera…

Pero…mi…mama…no estaba…

Voltee a todas partes a buscarla…pero…nada

-¡MAMA!-grite con todas mis fuerzas…

Un chorrillo de sangre escurría por una piedra encima de otra…

-Yuki- gimió papa, asustado.

Ambos levantamos la gran losa…y mi madre estaba ahí, aplastada, con la sangre en la boca…

-Ma…ma…-dije llorando

-H-Hinata, Hanabi…-sus ojos estaban cuajados de lagrimas…-vengan lindas….

Ambas, obedientes, fuimos, también llorando.

-Las…las…adoro…hijas…serán grandes…lo sé…

Sonrió para luego cerrar los ojos…y no abrirlos ya nunca…

Yo, enfrente de Pein, enfrente del dolor, de los sentimientos de odio, de mis mayores retos…

De lo que por fin me haría portarme valiente por una de las personas que más amo en el mundo…

Cuando corrí hacia él y despertar horas después, a punto de morir….

Todas aquellas personas que me amaron, que sintieron confianza en mí, que pensaron por alguna razón que yo era…una gran ninja….

Decepción para ellos y ellas y para mi….

_**Fin Flash Backs... (Inner me da un pañuelo)**_

Me dolía mucho dejarlos a todos….

Falle, mi vida fue un fiasco…

Un destello rojizo me hizo voltear…

Era Naruto, con una lengua de chakra atrás de él, moviéndose violentamente.

-Dije…que la soltaras…-gruño de nuevo, con una mirada furiosa hacia el que me tenía…

Mas que miedo, esa mirada me hizo sentir segura…

Segura de que ahora, ya no sería la patética niña enamorada de su maestro…

Pero, más que nada….

Que saldría viva de ese bosque obscuro…

Mis pensamientos se tornaron bastante auto complacientes….

Demasiado….

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Este es el capitulo maaass largo de todos!_

_Wa!_

_Voy a necesitar mucha ayuda para el próximo!_

_Besitos!_

_Atte:_

_ChiicaHinata_


	9. Chapter 9

¡Hola!

Estamos ya, en los últimos capítulos de este fanfic…

Me costó más que un ojo de la cara…. (Un día entero sin comer NADA: I…ni poder levantarme…apenas pude encender la PC)

Agradezco por mucho sus reviews, me ayudaron muchísimo, como verán.

Alguien merece un agradecimiento especial, que sin ella me sentiría perdida…

**Violeta Black, **gracias por tus comentarios súper positivos, por enseñarme a publicar fanfics…eres como mi _Piccolo Pam _personal, y ya me siento con la confianza especial de llamarte amiga.

La canción que escuche mucho es "Never Can Say Good Bye" watch?v=3k9CcmN4-co con Glee ya que me cuesta mucho despedirme de un escrito…

La mejor es "Hysteria" de Muse

Gracias de nuevo, y… ¡vamos allá!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Mas que miedo, esa mirada me hizo sentir segura…_

_Segura de que ahora, ya no sería la patética niña enamorada de su maestro…_

_Pero, más que nada…._

_Que saldría viva de ese bosque obscuro…_

Capitulo 8: Una luz en el abismo.

_Por muy larga que sea la tormenta, el sol siempre vuelve a brillar entre las nubes._

_-Khalil Gibran (1883-1931)_

Las grandes lenguas de chakra rojo se acercaban peligrosamente…

Recordé la técnica de _Gyobitso._

Con toda mi fuerza, intente que las corrientes de chakra fluyeran lentamente por mi cuerpo...

Empezó en mis manos y fue subiendo lentamente, hasta que por fin me cubrieron totalmente….

-¿Qué mi…-grito el tipo que me sujetaba…

Un grito de dolor se oyó e inmediatamente me soltó, torciendo las manos de dolor.

Me puse en pose de pelea del clan Hyuga.

Hoy no me salvarían.

¡Yo _soy_ la heroína hoy!

Comencé a acabar con una gran mayoría, sin dolerme la garganta ni mucho menos…

Por supuesto, no era la única luchando…

Un golpe sordo de alguien que cae me hizo voltear…

Eran Hanabi y Kiba, que habían llegado encima de Akamaru, y ambos me sonrieron abiertamente, mientras comenzaban a pelear contra todos ellos.

-Imposible- gruño uno- Miku la debía tener.

-Digamos que Miku es algo…tonta…-dijo Kiba sonriendo…- y también….que se es muy lenta…

-¡Vamos!- grito uno que parecía algo viejo- Akashi, ayúdanos!

-¡NO!- grito el chico, el único que tenía chakra-¡YA ESTOY HARTO ELLAS NO ME HAN HECHO NADA! ¡ME AVERGUENZA SER DEL CLAN HAAZANA!

El chico se fue ofuscado, maldiciendo y pateando piedras y ramas por el camino…cosa que me alivio muchísimo…pues él era la única amenaza fuerte que tenía en mente.

La única y por eso no vi lo que se avecinaba…

EL tipo más grande de todos tomo a Hanabi, antes de que Kiba pudiera impedirlo.

Le enterró una espada en el estomago, dejando un charco de sangre, igual al que mi madre dejara en su tiempo de expirar.

-¡NO!- gritamos Kiba y yo al unisonó, viendo como las pupilas grises de Hanabi se empezaban a dilatar…

Corrí con lágrimas en los ojos y el corazón en la mano para salvar a mi hermana.

-¡HINATA QUITATE DE AHÍ!- oí gritar a Naruto, pero ya nada me importaba, solo la vida de mi pequeña hermana.

Me tomaron por detrás, levantándome la cabeza e hiriéndome igual que Hanabi…

Caí en el frio piso, ya iluminado por el crepúsculo.

-¡HINATA! ¡HINATA!

Falle…

El chico que siempre había admirado y amado se arrodillo a mi lado…

-H-Hinata, contrólate, Kiba se lleva a Hanabi, yo te voy a llevar a ti, vas a estar bien, Sakura te va a curar, no tengas miedo- dijo al momento de cargarme entre sus brazos.

-Naruto….te amo-dije, ya sintiéndome muy mal…con lágrimas en los ojos, y una voz sumamente débil, incluso para mi forma normal de hablar.

-Yo también te amo, por eso te voy a llevar a la aldea, te vas a curar, y vamos a salir a una cita tan pronto salgas de ahí….

Una sonrisa se me dibujo, no lo pude evitar.

Tome su cara, y por un momento, me desahogue, dándole un beso en los labios, algo bien correspondido.

_Solo un beso mas…._

_Pues podría ser el fin de mi existencia._

_Siempre en el amor hay algo de locura…_

_Pero en la locura hay algo de razón._

Seguí sintiendo confianza en él.

Sabía que estaría más que bien.

Porque con él, todos mis miedos se desvanecían…

Con los ojos cerrados lo seguiría.

Aunque fuera el fin de mis días, mi pase directo al infierno.

Eso es el amor…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**Wha!**_

_**Llore escribiendo esto, es raro en mi…bueno, no se decepcionen, esto no es el fin, aun no.**_

_**Si es un poco meloso, lo siento :( pero así escribo yo…**_

_**Sin más por ahora, gracias!**_

_**Besos**_

_**Atte:**_

_**La melosa y llorona ChiicaHinata **_


	10. Chapter 10

¡Hola!

Espero que no los moleste tanto saludo, pero es el último, creo…

La canción es "Lucky" de Jason mraz y Colbie Caillat, más que nada por la letra…ya los voy a hartar, pero se me hace más linda con Glee, ya que dan el toque juvenil.

O si no L-O-V-E con el mismo grupo…

Bueno, una melosita, ya que… ¿no?

Gracias por hacer de este fanfic o que es, y por motivarme cada día a escribir de nuevo.

¡Gracias por todo!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Seguí sintiendo confianza en él._

_Sabía que estaría más que bien._

_Porque con él, todos mis miedos se desvanecían…_

_Con los ojos cerrados lo seguiría._

_Aunque fuera el fin de mis días, mi pase directo al infierno._

Capitulo 10: A-M-O-R (mi perspectiva de narradora)

El amor fue hecho para ti y para mí.

-Frank Sinatra (L-O-V-E) (Inner: Hay, que cursi!)

La joven Hyuga se despertaba después de un ratito desmayada, en el hospital, mientras Sakura le llenaba su ficha para ser dada de alta.

Miro alrededor,…

Una silla, al lado de ella un sillón, muchas violetas en distintos floreros…y un rubio, dormido en una silla a su lado.

-Eres afortunada, Hinata…-comenzó Sakura, mientras buscaba ropa en un armario- Desde que llegaste no se ha movido de ahí, solo para comer o ir al baño...ahora Neji y tu papa están abajo, comiendo…

-¡Mi papa está aquí!- grito, algo nerviosa por el reclamo en su mente, ahora también para su hermana "No derrotaron al clan Haazana, fueron débiles"

Sakura vio el gesto preocupado de su amiga.

-No te preocupes, estaba muy preocupado, y solo llego diciendo ¿Donde están mis niñas?. Hinata, nunca dudes de lo que te ama tu padre.

Una sonrisa de alivio se mostro en la ojilila.

-Hinata,…también encontré esto…-dijo Sakura, tendiéndole un cuadernillo lila…su diario-no lo abrí, y creo que no debe quedar en el bosque…

-Gracias, Sakura…no se qué haría si hubiera quedado en manos de alguien más…

Sakura le tendió la ropa a Hinata, diciéndole que fuera a cambiarse al baño.

Cuando salió, Naruto ya estaba despierto….y sonrió al verla…para luego correr a abrazarla.

Sakura sonrió y se fue, dándoles su espacio en su momento de ternura.

Naruto busco los labios de su novia por excelencia, y le dio un beso cargado de ternura,..Para después, seguir abrazándola.

-Hoy vamos a cenar…. ¿recuerdas?

-Si-dijo Hinata abrazándolo.

Naruto estaba preparado para todo, desde un golpe de Neji, hasta la negación de su padre, no le importaba nada, siempre y cuando estuviera con ella, con Hinata.

Ambos salieron tomados de la mano, listos para ir a la primera de muchas citas.

Y para gritar al mundo que se amaban.

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

_**¿Cómo quedo este final?**_

_**¿Excelente, muy bien, puede mejorar, malo, pésimo, o te voy a matar?**_

_**No olviden oprimir ese lindo botón que dice Review.**_

_**Gracias por leer.**_

_**Atte:**_

_**ChiicaHinata**_


End file.
